


A Full Moon

by ajstyling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ship Exchange, werewolf girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstyling/pseuds/ajstyling
Summary: Marianne is late to their date and Hilda learns the reason why.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hilda Ship Exchange 2020





	A Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tansybells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend Tansy for the Hilda Discord Ship exchange. It's the first time I've written marihilda, so hope I did the characters and their relationship justice!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @ajstyyling

The moon shone bright and full above and monastery bells tolled in the distance as Hilda stirred the now cold tea in front of her for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Across from her sat an empty chair and an equally cold cup of tea. It wasn’t like Marianne to be late to one of their dates. 

Hilda sat there sipping her lukewarm tea for as long as possible, her anxiety growing with each passing sip. Finally, when she couldn’t take another cold bit of tea she stood up and began her frantic search of the monastery.

She started with the greenhouse but found it disappointingly empty of all but the flowers it grew. From there she moved to the stables and even attempted to make some small talk with Dorte in hopes that he might have the information she sought. Try as she might, Hilda could not understand Dorte’s neighing as any sort of helpful instruction on where to find Marianne. It turned out speaking horse was something only really Marianne did. 

Finally, she arrived at Marianne’s room and the sight did nothing to calm her nerves. The door the Marianne’s room looked as if someone had mauled it. Long scratch marks stretched across the entirety of it and the door handle hung loose, as if someone had broken in. Without a second thought, Hilda quickly pushed the ruined door open and stepped into the room.

The room’s window had been covered in a dark sheet, leaving the room blanketed in darkness. 

“Stop,” a raspy, but recognizable, voice growled from the corner of the room. “Don’t come in.”

“Marianne?” 

“Please,” the voice growled sadly, “Don’t come in. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

Hilda took another tentative step, still unable to make out much in the room besides a large outline huddled in the corner where the voice called from. 

“But I always want to see you,” she said gently. 

“Please. I—I’m hideous like this,” Marianne half whined and half growled from the corner.

“You couldn’t be hideous if you tried.”

Hilda stopped in front of the desk and blindly ran her hand over the top of it, searching for the candle and the matches she knew Marianne kept there. She found both after searching for a few seconds.

“Sweetie, I’m going to light a candle now. I want to see you and I need to know you’re okay,” Hilda said.

Marianne said nothing for a few moments and then, “You promise you won’t hate me?”

“I could never hate you,” Hilda said and then struck the match and used it to light the candle.

The flicker of the candlelight washed over the room, revealing an array of broken furniture, scattered books and torn clothes that littered the ground. Marianne sat huddled in the corner, looking different from than Hilda had ever seen. In place of her cute robes was long blue fur that seemed to cover her body from head to toe. Her small, dainty hands were now massive with three inch talons that looked like they would cut steel. Her mouth flashed open briefly and Hilda caught sight of some razor sharp looking fangs. Marianne refused to meet Hilda’s eyes and stayed huddled meekly in the corner. 

“D—Do you hate me now?” Marianne asked.

Hilda moved to the corner and crouched down in front of her. She lifted a hand and brought it within inches of the top of Marianne’s head. 

“May I?” she asked.

Marianne’s wolf eyes flashed wide in surprise for a moment, but she nodded anyways. Hilda settled her hand gently on the top of her head and began to gently run her fingers through the fur.

“I already told you. I could never hate you,” Hilda said as she continued to gently pet Marianne’s head.

Hilda heard Marianne offer a raspy growl that she was pretty sure counted as a laugh. She felt Marianne slowly relax beneath her gentle pets until at last Marianne sighed contentedly and leaned her heavy, furry head against Hilda’s shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Hilda asked. 

“Because I know I’m hideous and no one should see me like this. Especially not someone I lo—especially not you,” Marianne said with a deep whine.

Hilda could feel as Marianne began to pull back from Hilda and back in on herself, but she wouldn’t allow it. She gently took Marianne’s face in her hands and turned her head until they locked eyes. 

“You are never, ever, ever hideous. Not to me,” she said. “In fact, I think you look kind of hot.”

Marianne dipped her head into Hilda’s chest, but with the way her shoulders shook Hilda was pretty sure she was laughing. 

“I’m sorry I missed tea,” Marianne said at last. 

“Don’t be,” Hilda offered quickly, “Next time we can just do tea in your room!”

“I think I’d like that,” Marianne said quietly 

“Of course,” Hilda said, a teasing lilt working its way into her voice, “Next time maybe we just skip the tea. Because those teeth are giving me _a lot_ of fun ideas.”

Marianne growled or laughed, or maybe both. Hilda couldn’t be sure. But she was happy just to know that her girlfriend was here and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: @ajstyyling


End file.
